La Ecuación Humana
by KSB GiygaShade
Summary: Emociones, situaciones... A veces la vida es tan vasta...  Todos tienen algo que contar. -Drabbles inspirados en "The human equation" de Ayreon!- -MOTHER2-
1. Vigilia

Vale vale, sí, lo admito, estoy bastante safada(?) y creo que soy la unica persona que publica aquí LOOOOLWHUT! :O pero bueno, las cosas que se me ocurren.

Ahora les vengo presentando nada más y nada menos que La ecuación humana, un proyecto un tanto raro (MUY RARO) que se me fue ocurriendo poco a poco, y bueno. La idea no es completamente mía, porque está inspirado en "Human equation" de Ayreon, un disco conceptual que habla sobre un tipo que se queda en coma después de un accidente y empieza a ver su pasado y bla bla bla y sus emociones son las que le acompañan a lo largo de ese tiempo :O La verdad es que si tienen oportunidad, Escúchenlo, una de las artistas invitadas es Marcela Bovio(?) y James LaBrie (POR FAVOR NO ME DIGAN QUE NO SABEN QUIEN ES D:)

Aunque... aquí nadie se queda en coma... pero los sentimientos que cada canción relata, eso es lo que quiero reflejar en cada Drabble :O

Bla bla bla, quiero aclarar que quizá haya Drabbles conectados~ Muchos personajes van a tener su propio drabble, y OJO! todos van a ser de personajes de MOTHER 2, estuve pensando meter del 3, pero se me haría más revoltoso

Comenzamos con el día 1!

DISCLAIMAH!

La idea de la ecuación humana le pertenece al prodigo de la música Arjen A. Lucassen! ¿Qué esperan? Oigan su preciosa música!

MOTHER2 le pertenece a Shigesato Itoi, amo y señor del universo

* * *

><p><em>Vigilia<em>

_**GiygaShade**_

_Vigilia: Quizá has perdido a alguien importante, no es tu culpa. Más aparte, no eres el único que está sufriendo, mira a tu alrededor...  
><em>

El horizonte, una tormenta se acercaba, y al parecer sería más violenta que la anterior. Apretó fuertemente su puño, quería una explicación a lo que pasaba. ¿Dónde estaba su padre? ¿Dónde…? Diez años sin verlo y desaparecía. Necesitaba una explicación concreta a eso…

Se hincó en el pasto y lloró, lo hizo como nunca antes. Cada lágrima estaba inyectada en odio que ni él comprendía... Tenía tantas preguntas… Tantas… ¿Dónde estaba? ¡Maldita sea! Lo había visto en la mañana, habló con él, rieron como un buen padre con su hijo…

¿Era posible que le dejara por ser un estorbo? ¿Por no ser un inventor tan bueno? ¡Vamos! Ya había estado diez años sin su compañía… ¿Por qué? Una parte de él no creía el abandono. No, él no lo hizo, había pasado algo fuerte, que ni el pobre comprendía.

Donde estuviese su padre, Jeff siempre estaría con él.

Mas aún, a lo lejos alguien los observaba, no comprendía muy bien lo que pasaba, pero tenía la idea. Quiso correr, abrazar a su amigo en desesperación, jamás separarse de él. Reconfortarlo, aunque la situación no le fuera muy clara. _¡Oh Jeff! ¿Qué pasó contigo? ¿Por qué lloras? _Le daba pena reconocer que Jeff era la persona más importante en su vida: que siempre en todo momento estaba con él, que sufría lo que él.

Aunque, por el momento no podía hacer nada, sólo observar…

_La situación ha cambiado…_

_¿Tratarás de aclarar?_

_Deja que tu conciencia sea la guía…_


	2. Aislamiento

HIYOOOU B: y yo sigo con esta cosa rara que arrasa brutalmente con mi cabeza, pero me gusta tanto!

Espero actualizar, si se puede, cada día ó cada dos días :O GAWD GAWD GAWD B:

El segundo día, el aislamiento (de la misma canción, Isolation) en ese día se supone que el tipo "despierta" de su coma y se encuentra con personas que no saben quienes son, pero oh! en realidad son personificaciones de sus sentimientos: Razón, pasión, Miedo, Orgullo, Amor y así (creo que esas son todas las que salen en esa canción)

**Vale-FanGirl **Indeed, es el INICIO DEL FINAL (?) Ok no xD pero me alegra mucho que te haya dejado picada :O prometo seguirle después a la historia de Jeff. GAWD tu Review alegró mi vida **  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Aislamiento<em>

_**GiygaShade**  
><em>

_Aislamiento: Cuando todos te han dejado, y te conviertes en una aberración que ni la vida misma comprende. Necesitas de alguien, más en ese estado cometerás errores…_

_¿Ma…dre? ¿Don…de…?_

Oscuridad perpetua, silencio sepulcral, un infierno. Lo peor de todo era que no sabía exactamente dónde se encontraba, trató de recordar, pero su mente estaba en completa blancura. Eso no era normal. Hizo un último esfuerzo, nada, ni una sola memoria. No se sentía él, quizá hasta no era él, a la vez sabía que estaba en su cuerpo, pero… no lo podía mover, la sensación en sí se convertía en extraña, como si estuviese encerrado en una esfera, aunque claro, eso no tenía ningún sentido.

Trató de gritar, más no pudo, como si no tuviese cuerdas vocales, más bien no le respondían como era debido. Entró en desesperación, quiso correr, y de nuevo no pudo hacerlo. Estaba atrapado en algo, de nuevo indagó en su mente, tenía que haber una pista. Nada, de nuevo. Comenzaba a frustrarse. ¿sería un mal sueño? ¿¡Y cómo demonios iba a ser un sueño? Estar en ese planeta le había causado delirios mentales, los que eran como él no soñaban… por más que quisieran.

Una extraña tristeza lo invadió, el día anterior comandaba su propia armada, a punto de acabar con el planeta que tanto aborrecía, y ahora, nada. Eso era el fin, ¿Era posible que los asquerosos humanos le derrotasen? No, idioteces, estaba ahí por otra cosa…

Quizá porque deseó destruir a la humanidad de las formas más horribles y sangrientas, también el querer esclavizarlos era una de sus metas... Su maldad tan incontenible.

Rió para sus adentros, ya que no podía manifestarlo. ¡Esa era la razón! Sí, no cabía otra. Estaba aislado porque así lo había querido su maldad. No, peor, la maldad ahora era su cuerpo, un cuerpo destrozado, pero increíblemente poderoso.

Pero… ¿Y esa soledad? Aún se sentía triste, con un vacío, como si necesitase de alguien.

A lo lejos se proyectó una silueta sonriente, un humano que le extendía la mano. Rubio, el cabello le caía sobre los ojos, ocultándolos. Un poco gordo, vestido con un overol.

… No sabía quién era, pero se sentía bien con él. Se tomaron de la mano, el chico lanzó una risa…

_Siempre tuviste el control_

_Nunca pensaste dos veces,_

_Tu corazón era tan frío como el hielo…_


	3. Dolor

Y LLEGAMOS AL DÍA 3 :D en serio gracias por leerlo! xD aquí se presenta otra de las historias, despues tendrá continuidad -sadasdasd

El día del dolor, cuando le dicen que ya no hay una salida, pero el hombre no se da por vencido nunca, se aferra tratando de Buscar una~

ya se saben el Disclaimah!

_**TheDarkWeegee01 **_Primero que nada, xD me encantó tu nombre, y muchas gracias por leer, lo malo es que ya decidi no meter personajes del 3, porque sería un verdadero revoltijo :D pero te aseguro que después habrá proyectos sobre el 3~

* * *

><p><em>Dolor<em>

_**GiygaShade**  
><em>

_Dolor: Cuando crees que no hay salida, ten fe._

Encerrada, parecía no haber salida posible. Sin embargo no se daría por vencida, aunque su mente se lo implorara a gritos. Tenía que escapar de ahí de una manera u otra, pero ya había probado con todas las alternativas. Moriría en vano.

Aún así, seguía buscando ayuda mentalmente, alguien tendría que oír sus pensamientos, fuese quien fuese, mientras le sacara de ahí. No quería morir y menos de esa forma tan estúpida. ¡Rayos! Si no hubiera sido tan estúpida como para caer en la trampa de ese niño gordo. Pues ya que se le iba a hacer. Ya no tenía la fuerza suficiente como para seguir llamando a alguien. Lo peor era que esa persona parecía ignorarla, aunque ellos estuviesen ligados por el destino…

Ness, ese era el nombre que se manifestaba en sus sueños. Su amigo que aún no conocía, él que estaba segura cambiaría su vida. Pero ¿Cómo sería él? Una rara curiosidad la carcomía viva. Trató de llamarlo otra vez, aún no servía de nada. ¡Oh por favor! Tenía que estar por ahí, de cualquier forma, le haría saber que su amiga estaba en peligro.

¿Y cómo iba a saber que era su amiga? Agh, dios, otro maldito dolor de cabeza. Su mente se volvía más débil en momentos. Por primera vez se sentía sola, no era nada importante, quizá nadie la estaba buscando. Probablemente se había deshecho de ella, al fin y al cabo siempre había sido un bicho raro…

¡No! ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando? Siempre la han querido, esos pensamientos eran culpa de su debilidad. Su mente debía descansar.

Sonidos, alguien abría la puerta lentamente, suspiró de alivio…

…pero después sintió dolor, mucho más dolor…

Era él, la persona que la había secuestrado. Por fin lo veía completamente, y vaya que le causaba asco. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a ese niño? Parecía de su misma edad. El chico le miró con una retorcida mueca. Caminó en círculos por toda la habitación y de improvisto se detuvo en seco, frente a ella.

—¡Ha! En ese estado nadie vendrá a salvarte. Vas a morir, ¿Lo sabes?

Mentiras, él estaba diciendo mentiras, Ness iría a salvarla. Trató de llamarlo otra vez, pero el dolor mental se lo impidió.

—No servirá de nada. —le dijo, mientras ella gritaba mentalmente. Estaba leyendo sus pensamientos e intenciones.

Se quedó callada, a lo que él continuó.

—Ya hablarás… No, gritarás cuando el Sacrificio se lleve a cabo.

Lanzó una risilla macabra. No sabía ni quien era, pero comenzaba a odiarlo.

No estaba sola… No… no… ¡No! ¡Ness la escucharía! No quería perder esa pequeña esperanza que aún tenía en un dolor perpetuo…

_Ríndete ya, _

_No puedes vencer a la muerte en su juego…_


	4. Misterio

MOTHER OF GIYGAAAS- Ok no xD

Día 4 por fin B:, Quise hacer la conversación de la canción, pero me quedó muy GHEI(?) aún así no está mal, segunda parte de la historia de Jeff :'D que hostiosidad(?)

Ya se saben el disclaimer -explota-

Listen to the warning~ Listen to the warning~~ (- Ok, ignoren estoes el momento en que canto un fragmento random de una cancion random)(?)

* * *

><p><em>Misterio<em>

_Misterio: Trato de contestar tus preguntas, que sólo crean más incógnitas._

Ya dos días y ni rastro del doctor Andonuts. Jeff estaba entrando en un estado de desesperación total. Descartaba la idea de que se había ido sin decirle nada, puesto que Maxwell le confirmó y aceptó que se trataba de una desaparición. Pero, vamos, ¿Cómo podría desaparecer? Faltaba una pieza en ese rompecabezas tan insólito. ¿Un secuestro? La probabilidad era alta, aunque, ¿Para qué lo querrían? … Era obvio, es uno de los más grandes científicos, podrían obligarle a construir cosas que… bien, no serían del todo buenas.

Cada vez sufría más al ver a su mejor amigo perder la fe. Peor aún, la tormenta no cesaba, esos mismos dos días habían sido de diluvio, empeoraba la situación. Jeff ya sólo se sentaba frente a la ventana a contemplar las gotas caer, mientras suspiraba, sin evitar culparse del secuestro.

Había comenzado a llamarlo un "Misterio" sin rastro de nada, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Algo fuera de lo común. Él ya estaba harto de ver como pasaban los días sin que hicieran nada.

Se acercó a su amigo y tocó su hombro, Jeff sólo se limitó a suspirar, otra vez.

—¿Crees que se haya dado cuenta en el momento? —preguntó el rubio, sacándolo de sus pensamientos, era la primera vez en esos tristes días que él iniciaba la conversación.

Más no supo con exactitud qué contestar.

—No lo creo, el doctor no se dejaría atrapar tan fácilmente.

Silencio, un minuto de silencio. Jeff, cabizbajo, volvió a hablar.

—¿Crees que lo sepa? —otra pregunta extraña, el rubio realmente necesitaba ser alentado.

—Lo más probable. —reprimió, cortante. Pensaba otra cosa, pero no quería alarmar a su amigo.

—Y… ¿Crees que ya ha estado ahí? —más preguntas, Jeff no sabía cuando terminar. A cada palabra parecía más desalmado, ya no quería contribuir más a eso.

—No lo creo…

¡Maldita sea! Estaba diciendo lo que pensaba, sin ni siquiera detenerse a especular un poco en lo desesperante de la situación, si expresaba cosas inciertas sólo tiraba piedras.

Una última pregunta, se le formó un nudo en la garganta.

—¿Crees que muera?

—No creo que lo haga.

Andonuts era muy fuerte, como para perecer en una situación así. Decía lo que pensaba, y por primera vez un pequeño rayo de esperanza iluminó los ojos de su amigo. Una paz interior lo inundó, aunque ese secuestro se alargaría más de lo que él esperaba. Aún así, aprovechaba para estar con la persona que más quería, Jeff Andonuts.

La tormenta se agravó, sólo les quedaba esperar…

_Quizá jamás entendamos lo que pasó…_

_El misterio se aclarará ó…_

_¿Moriremos con él?_


	5. Voces

Ok's ka, lo siento, me tardé muchísimo Actualizando esta cosa, tuve un pequeño bloqueo, aparte quise plantearlo bien para que no sean sólo OneShots sin sentido.

No sé si se sepan el final de la ecuación humana, pero ya sé como plantearlo en el mundo de MOTHER, oh si oh si si si si si ohohohoho

Ah, y también, perdón si no pongo a Poo entre los Oneshots, no se me da relatarlo y digamos que no tiene nada que ver con esto. (es el único elegido que no tiene que ver no _él_)

Gracias por leer y por los reviews que luego no contesto porque soy bien FAIL ;w;

y por cierto, saQhra sí es Unnatural selection :'D tengo un serio problema con esa canción.

_Disclaimer~_

MOTHER y todos sus personajes son propiedad del grandiosamente awesome Shigesato Itoi (D: es tan awesome!)

La idea de la ecuación humana y todo lo respectivo a Ayreon es del maestro Arjen A. Lucassen (que por cierto, me contestó en facebook y me tiré a llorar... OK no xD)

* * *

><p><em>Voces<em>

_**GiygaShade**  
><em>

_Voces: Hablan sobre ti, no sabes lo que significan, ni lo que quieren, pero sabes que estarán ahí hasta que las escuches…_

"_Ness… Ness…_

_Soy una amiga a la que aún no conoces. Recuerda mi nombre, Paula."_

Ya tenía días en que no dormía bien por culpa de esa voz que no cesaba de llamarlo y atormentarlo. Esa tal Paula que tanto insistía ¿Tendría algo que ver con su misión y los santuarios? Su tono de voz sonaba angustiado, parecía gritar.

La abeja le había dicho que los elegidos serían cuatro: tres hombres y una mujer. Quizá era ella, y ya sabía perfectamente su misión, lo cual dentro de todo, no tenía sentido. Lo más probable era que fuese una chica con problemas que le pedía concreta y obligatoriamente ayuda a él.

Ó sólo eran alucinaciones provocadas por el destructor cósmico universal para confundirlo.

El que los elegidos fuesen cuatro lo tenía preocupado, uno de ellos podría ser Pokey y el otro Picky, sus vecinos y amigos. Sí, definitivamente uno de los hermanos tendría que serlo. El mayor, Pokey tendría potencial, pero Picky lo haría mucho mejor. Suspiró y observó por la ventana, aun era madrugada y ninguna necesidad de estar despierto. Cerró los ojos y se inundó de pensamientos sobre esa tal Paula ¿Quién sería? ¿Cómo sería? ¿Estaría relacionada con los elegidos?

"_Ness… Ness… Por favor, escúchame. Tenemos que conocernos, ayúdame. Recuerda, mi nombre es Paula."_

Otra vez esa voz, si quería que le dejase en paz entonces tendría que ayudarle en aquello. Deseó con toda su alma que viviera en Twoson, así acabaría con el martirio más rápidamente. Escuchó un sonido afuera, los pájaros ya comenzaban a cantar.

Se dirigió de nuevo a la ventana, ya amanecía. Bien, si quería llegar a Twoson antes del mediodía entonces ya era hora de partir, quien sabe cuando volvería a casa. Se vistió, cogió su bat, su gorra, bajó lentamente las escaleras tratando de no provocar ningún disturbio. Salió de la casa, listo para ponerse en marcha.

Algo lo detuvo, su vecino a punto de salir en su automóvil rumbo al trabajo. Aloysius Minch.

El hombre le dirigió una mirada perturbadora, al mismo tiempo que pasó junto a él y preguntó:

—¿Has visto a Pokey? El estúpido se fue hace dos días y no se ha dignado a volver.

Ness negó con la cabeza, Aloysius partió sin decir más. Ness quedó más confundido aún, ahora Pokey no estaba.

"_Ness…"_

Entonces debía descartarlo como un elegido.

"…_Soy una amiga a la que aún no conoces…"_

Pero, ¿A dónde podría ir? Y más importante, ¿Por qué no le contó nada a Ness? Si eran amigos… entonces…

"…_Paula…"_

La voz no lo dejaba pensar, ya debía ponerse en marcha rumbo a Twoson. Ése era sólo el inicio de todo…

_¿Qué son esas voces? ¿De dónde vienen? ¿Tratamos de entender? ¿Son viles ilusiones, alucinaciones? Pueden ser vitales para nuestro plan._


	6. Infancia

(?) :'D OH SI, YA VAMOS EN EL DIA 6! :C y ahora sí que la canción fue muy bien con la situación~

:C siempre quise relatar a ese personaje y no sé como me salió. OHDIOS

La parte instrumental de esa canción es orgasmeante~

DISCLAAAAAIMEEEEEER!

La ecuación humana le pertenece al amo y señor del progresivo(?) Arjen Lucassen (:'D dios, ahora tengo un trauma con Star One)

MOTHER 2 ó Earthbound ó el juego mas awesome que puede existir le pertenece a Shigesato Itoi, EL MASTER

* * *

><p><em>Infancia<em>

_**GiygaShade**  
><em>

_Infancia: No siempre es dulce…_

El día en el que su hermano mayor se marchó, no pudo evitar sentirse mucho mejor. Le dijo adiós a todos los abusos y castigos que sus padres le imponían por su culpa. Por fin era libre, ya no se moriría de hambre, podría caminar por las calles despreocupándose de las críticas, iría a la escuela sin miedo a que se burlaran de él y de su familia. Ah, esos horribles momentos se esfumaron….

Y no sólo se fue él, Aloysius, su padre, también lo hizo. Aquel hombre que tanto lo golpeaba, que no lo dejaba salir a ningún lado, que no lo dejaba respirar… ya no estaba. Dos de las personas que lo martirizaban dejaron Onett de la noche a la mañana, su corazón entró en una paz que desconocía.

A Lardna parecía no importarle, siempre se perdía entre sus insignificantes cosas sin ni siquiera preguntarse por su esposo y mucho menos por su hijo. Lo único que hacía las veinticuatro horas era conversar por teléfono y ver los programas estúpidos de la televisión.

Todos los días… lo mismo…

Jugar con Tracy ya no era lo mismo, sí, Ness también se había ido y ambos sufrían. Quería volver a esos bruscos juegos con su hermano mayor, sí, a veces lo extrañaba. En momentos esa soledad de hacía más grande, sin importar que en el fondo, le alegrara que ninguno de los dos lo molestaría más.

Oh, Pokey, estúpido hermano mayor que siempre se mete en problemas, que sabe usar a las personas para su conveniencia, que cada día engorda más, y que a cada minuto su repugnancia por el mundo aumenta. Ese hermano mayor inmaduro que no sirve para nada, que alimenta su ego… que a veces extraña…

Oh, Aloysius, que cada que llegabas del trabajo bebías y le propiciaba palizas sus hijos, castigos inhumanos. Mal padre que prefería llevar a su esposa a cenar a un restaurant caro que ir al parque con sus pequeños. Pero, era su padre…

Oh, Lardna, tan ciega y estúpida. Que no quieres ver las cosas como son. Tu hijo menor vive con miedo y el mayor poco a poco adopta una forma de ser despreciable. Tú, que nunca te interpusiste entre esas palizas y que, al contrario, decías que tu esposo era muy blando con nosotros. Te han dejado, y no quieres pensar en ello, no, lo evitas de sobremanera.

Pasan los minutos, las horas, los días, las semanas e incluso los meses, Lardna se ve más desganada, por fin se da cuenta de la ausencia. Ya no más salidas con mi padre, ya no más golpes sin argumentos, ya no más crueldad con tus pequeños. Conmigo.

Está llorando en el sofá, con la Soap Opera a todo volumen para disimularlo, se repite a si misma que pronto volverán, que les hará su comida favorita para cuando lo hagan, que ya no estará sola nunca más. Su dulce y gordo hijo y su estricto esposo.

Más no lo hicieron. Ni se inmutaron en volver.

Y para Picky, no tenían por qué hacerlo.

_Estás solo en tu cuarto, escondiéndote del mundo…_

* * *

><p>AAAAGH! EL DIA 7!<p>

-nomegustaesacancion-_  
><em>


End file.
